Instant Gratification
by HoneyFlavoredPocky
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition, Gino, get in his way? Yaoi. Lemon 8 Slight OOC
1. A picnic with the Ants

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.  
  
_**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned it... I own some manga at home? :3 They're from Japan when I went to visit... does that count for anything?_

* * *

**It was at this point that I realized that he could never be mine because _he_ existed...**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

The sky was a dark grey, a great omen for the bad weather to come, the storm which would change it all. However, this color would only be in the future for now was the perfect weather for the picnic planned by young, innocent Nunally Vi Britannia.

"Kururugi-san." she ordered, the softness in her voice betraying her attempt to be strong. Her closed eyes remained on the knight of round as if she could actually see. But that was what the personal shrink said; that young Nunally had a gift which only she could use. "Here will be fine."

"As you wish, Nunally-sama." He spread out the blanket before the large and fancy electric wheelchair, watching as many servants, all dressed in fancy peach colored overalls and brown leather shoes which curled up at the toes, moved to be of assistance. Their hair were all dyed snow white and cut between the ears and the shoulder, rising in the back.

Instantly, there was a roar of disagreement. "Not there! There's an ant hill!"

"Ants?" Immediatly, the long haired girl's eye brows furrowed in fear.

Suzaku was quick to search the grounds, finding the ant hill at least 20 feet away from the furthest edge of the silk blanket. The three children servants panicked, rushing away from the area and hiding at behind the basket of food that had been unreasonably dropped. Looking back up towards Lelouch, the man looked down at the frail child, trying to calm his anger towards the prince's rude outburst.

"With all do respect, your highness. The ants are far enough to keep from causing any damage."

Lelouch scowled, clutching his fists into balls. "No. Move the picnic to a safer location for my dear onee-sama."

With a silent hesitation, the knight of round nodded, agreeing to go along with the other's wish. After all, how would the emporer feel about him upsetting one of his more beloved children? And as he began to move everything away, helping to lead his precious cargo towards yet another hill, the young prince smiled gently, silently admitting to himself that the only reason he put the body guard through so much was to see him get agrevated.

Something about the eleven was just so cute when he was sweating...


	2. The Blonde's Awesomeness

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it... I wonder if they sell stock oO_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Squee! :3 Already three reviews and 80 some views? I'm so happy! I think that I might just bust giggles at strange, unknown pun -.- hehe. Anyways, I would prefer not to have people give me negative feedback in a publicly seen place. I tend to become überly depressed and will give up on something. But to respond, Onee-sama would not mean that she is older. It just means that she is treated with respect. Onee is sister, Onii brother. Sama is master or of great respect which is what is to be expected in a royal family. I understand my prefixes :3 Thank you though. P.S. this is an AU w But still, I am so excited! :3 was writing chapters at work today +sweatdrop+ Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the other :3 w if not better._

* * *

**But I wasn't ready to give up... it had been too long to simply turn away.**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

"Oi, Suzaku-chan!" The voice echoed through the hills and right towards where the others sat, nibbling away at their sandwiches. Suzaku, having been standing guard over the smaller girl, looked up towards where his name had been called only to have an arm snaked around the neck, pulling him to the ground. "Good evening."

Lelouch scowled, seeing the blonde holding onto Suzaku as if he was some sort of plush toy. Gino was annoying... but seeing him touching _his_ knight...

"Get off of him..." the brunette hissed violently. However, the confidence was low, the volume of his voice barely audiable past a whisper and the threat went unnoticed. He hated Gino! He wanted him to die!

Getting to his feet, the prince glared down upon the two. "I am going inside." he announced as if expecting the entire world to stop and listen. And it did... the servants all bowed towards him as if use to the sound of their masters' anger. Nunally's brows furrowed in confusion and worry as if something were wrong. Gino looked up at him as if he were a child pouting about a lost cookie and Suzaku... Suzaku...

He rushed away, moving between a pace and a light sprint back towards the castle, feeling the sun smashing down upon him, laughing at his failed attempt to make the brunette notice Lelouch for what he had... Wealth, Strength, Power and he was cute. What else could the brunette possibly want?

Gino tilted his head, waiting for the princess to be a safe distance from the two before he chuckled playfully, his arm still around the other who was slowly becoming a deeper shade of pink. "Neh neh, Suzaku-chan.."

"Stop calling me chan..."

He laughed again. "You elevens are so cute. Anywhoooo why are you always hanging around with Nunally-sama? Do you have a crush on her?"

The brunette eyes locked onto the blonde, sarcastic and playful. "I'm her body guard, Gino."

"So what?" he replied, sticking his tongue out. "Maybe i want you to hang around me all of the time..."

"I don't have to." Suzaku replied, his cape flipping for a moment, revealing the perfectly bleached and grap colored suit beneath. Then, a smile lifted from the sturn scowl of his face as he closed his eyes towards Gino's direction. "Because you are always around me."

Gino laughed gently, slapping the other against the shoulder repeatidly. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome being completely free and able to do what I want when I was while also being wanted by all." His hand clutched the other's shoulder, friendly ((A/N: That's an awkward word to use oO)) squeezing it. "I'm so cool, right?"

He had expected an awkward moment of silence, maybe a slap to the back of the head. However, instead, a gently breeze carried with it the brunette's next words. "Yes... you are."

Never before had the older male felt such warmth as he couldn't help but smile. "Race you." he told the other, giving himself a head start as he began to rush towards the building, Suzaku also smiling as he casually followed.

* * *

_Well I hope that chapter was just as cute. It's going to be a bit drug out with short chapters. Many apologies. I'm still trying to decide things such as 'should Zero be in here' and if I did put him in the story, would he actually be C.C. or would Lelouch's bad a 14 year old self be using the black knights for some unknown reason? And then after sees and , what will they do? How will the story end? Stuff like that. I have about four or five chapters all planned out... now just to get them down into words :3 _

_Please keep reviewing, it's amazingly awesome and I feel so loved. I will work hard to make this story a favourite of yours. _

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	3. A Field Trip?

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: They don't sell stock... but they do have arthur the cat badges for 5.99 that are 'in stock' w _

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Mew I'm not even waiting for any reviews +too excited to stop+ -.- I got off of work today at 1:30 so I really want to get to where I have planned by tonight... i'm only about two or three chapters off... but then again I am in the room with the flat screen plasma which distracts me pretty badly +had just been distracted+ -.- I'll try and I pray that I don't get confused... +got distracted again+ -.-_

* * *

**So my mind began to buzz as ideas churned from the endless boredom which once existed...**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

"I don't see why I should drag onii-sama down. He should be able to go and see the Tokyo Settlement in Area 11."

Lelouch smiled, petting his sister. "I'll tell you all about it, Nunally."

"I heard there's an endless trainsystem and still eleven temples of their old religion."

Suzaku grunted, thinking back to the time when it was still, in fact, Japan. Yes, there were trains, japanese temples of both Buddhist and Shinto religions. Churches in every district. Although Britannia had been developing into a greater nation, Japan's uniqueness continued to spread and flourish across the nation, perhaps even greater than before. Geisha lined the streets of Kyoto; the smell of meatbuns, mochi and Ocha Aisu filtered through the heat of Osaka; Children ran with flat bread cookies, feeding them to the deer which even proved their japanese ancestry through short, quick bows. Yes, Japan was his home... and now it was no more.

"Suzaku-san?"

His attention snapped back up towards where the other two had been looking at him, the 14 year old and the 11 year old. "A-Aa... Yes, your highness?" he asked gently, embarrassed that he had been caught daydreaming about the better times of his childhood.

"I would like you to escort my brother to the Tokyo Settlement during his field trip."

"What?" he asked, shocked by the request. However, before the frail girl could repeat herself, he answered, "My lady. It is my duty to protect Princess Nunally."

"And I have requested that you take my brother to Area 11 on the School field trip."

"What of the body guard, Miss Anya?"

"My body guard is sick, Mister Suzaku." Each word was clipped, harsh, serious and demanding. The eyes seemed to flame dangerously as if attempting to melt the color from the iris. "Onee-sama and I have already discussed this. You will escort me to Area 11 and my sister will sleep the night with Euphie-sama and be protected by her guard." And before Suzaku could say more, the child added, "That is an order."

Suzaku sighed, looking up towards the cieling before allowing himself to give in to the other's persistant nagging. "As you wish, your majesty."

Lelouch's thin lips twisted into a smirk as he replied, "Good. Pack your things. It's three nights there and one will be on an airplane." He grinned, turning towards his sister. "And you will be alright, right, Nunally?"

The younger female grinned, nodding gently. "Of course, onii-sama. I'll be very careful."

The prince smiled, petting her hair gently. "I'm so glad."

...

Suzaku made his way to his quarters, sighing as he found himself sitting idly on the bed, wondering why he had agreed to watch Nunally but found himself constantly watching over Lelouch. The brat seemed to be a bit too much to handle, but he could understand why the prince was so close to him. After all, Marianne's ghost never seemed to cease.

But thinking about three days with Lelouch, the brunette found himself already lonely. He knew that he would be without Gino's loud mouth next to his ear from morning to night. With that, the boy sat back, leaving the night shift to the normal patrolling guards.

And his thoughts drifted off to sleep, to a world where Gino became Nunally's royal advisor. The blonde had moved up to the wheelchair stricken girl and his first peice of advice...

"Don't go running away again. We don't want Princess Nunally looking into the sun." With that, both he and Nunally got up, growing tailfeathers and beaks and began running around shouting about how they liked BBQ sauce with Matcha powder...

* * *

_Yeah... I have had some pretty strange dreams too lately... I guess I've been working too much. I work in a starbucks doing 40 some hours a week ((part time)) -.-. and I've had dreams about haing to catch a ghost to stick into the coffee pots in order to give it it's unique starbucks flavoring. I had one about trying to make disney flavored lattes. my latest dream was actually something close to an obsessive compulsive reaction. I kept dreaming that the counters weren't spotless so I had to wipe them down. _

_I actually woke up and started getting out of bed to go drive into wok and it was like 1:30 in the morning -.-. And the feeling lasted for hours. I really felt as though it was the most important thing in my life +sweatdrop+ So when I went to work this morning at 5a, I wiped the counters spotless._

_Funny part of the story, the health inspector came in today w_

_Yeah so this was the third chapter. I hope that it was somewhat good or maybe exciting? I might not get to the chapter i wanted to get to this morning w but maybe i'll wake up early and work on it. I dunno... it's been nice waking up so early. Well be safe and hope that you are all doing well and thank you again +wonders if this author note is longer than actual chapter+_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	4. Day One

_****_

Title

: Instant Gratification  
_**Disclaimer**: I'm about to own the Death Note Live Action movie... the similiarities between DN and CG are pretty close... does that count as owning it? oO_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** I figured out all of the W's that have been popping up! I try to make a face out of the equal signs and w but the equal signs don't show up in the final shiny copy sweatdrop_

* * *

**Day One came about... I would make my move on the last night, regardless of circumstances...**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

The barbeque had begun to boil, the sun dancing around the girl who was scratching at her wheel chair, screaching about how she hated it and how it had stolen the love of her life. And then, the inevitable.

"Wake up." he muttered, daring not to touch Lelouch. Last time he had, the boy had cursed his 'eleven flesh for daring to touch prestigious Britannian flesh'. "Your highness it's time to wake or you will miss the plane."

The boy opened his eyes gently. "neh?" he moaned softly into the covers. "Leave me alone..."

"Don't be foolish." the other muttered softly. "The plane will leave in two hours, with or without you."

"No it won't... I'm a prince of britannia. They wouldn't dare.."

Self Absorbed brat.

"Then I supposse that I will simply return to Nunally since you will not need my assistance." He got to his feet, watching the servants lugging all of their luggage to where a limo sat idly. Within 15 minutes, they had managed to get Lelouch up. Another 15 after he fell asleep again. 30 mintes worth of bubblebathing. Another 15 to get and eat breakfast. Half an hour attempting to find his IPOD. And then the 20 minute flight to the airport via helicopter due to the emergency time wise.

Unsurprisingly, there the plane sat, nobody daring to leave behind their precious royal student and companion. Once on the plane, Lelouch made sure that Suzaku would sit next to him.

"If a terrorist were to sit next to me, I would be dead before you even knew what happened." he told the older male, petting the seat next to him. "Now come."

Suzaku sighed, sitting with the younger prince. He thought again of Gino, able to see the blonde clearly in his mind. How cute he was. How strong he was and how it seemed that he woud never allow anybody to bring him down. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly, frozen skin touched his hand, slipping beneath the shirt and around the stomach.

"Lelo-"

However, the younger male's eyes were closed as he whispered, "Hold me like you would some one you care deeply for."

Suzaku sighed, wondering when the boy's childish games would come to an end. But he would survive these three days and then perhaps request a transfer?

...

Gino sighed, sitting back as bored as he could be. "Suzaku."he muttered, drawling out each sound as if it were the most important and precious words he could possibly supply. His blonde hair spread across the pillow as he silently wished to himself that he could be there with the brunette. Seeing that demonic prince leave with him as if Kururugi was a pet was almost sickening.

Smiling to himself, he knew that when Suzaku got back, that would be when he would admit his love for the younger male. But until then, he would wait it out... be patient and still... calm and unnsettled... strong and willing... willing... to put it all at risk...

"Nunally-sama." he cried out as he lept up. "Are you looking at the sun again!?"

_oO Yeah... i think i'm going to stop there for the night. i figured ou thtat my destination and M rated chapter will be either chapter 7 or 8 yawns i'm so tired T T i've been awake for counts 18 hours oO... +sighs+ yes well I hope that this chapter just kind of pushes you towards the later chapters._

_I just noticed that there's nothing exciting in these :3 Although i am a total supporter of anything that puts Lelouch on the bottom so being able to write out Lelouch being all cuddly with Suzaku made my day... er night. Yes well I'll get started asap again. Night!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_

* * *


	5. Day Two

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: w I own the memories of Japan... But not the actually series. But in the end, what will mean more to someone? The memories or the decaying material possessions? _

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Yes sorry about the long delay. I'm sick T T. I guess that I've been working too much or not getting enough sleep. But it's only a small cold and I still have to drive up to the library, then to work to get my schedule and then to Greaters or Handles for icecream cause I promised my sister :3_

* * *

**I mentally prepared myself for what was to come, knowing that it would be all or nothing**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

The plane landed softly, the pilots didn't have much to be nervous about. The sky was clear, cloudless. A light blue penetrated by the burning golden sun. The runways were clear of commercial flights; after all, it was a private airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Area 11."

Lelouch didn't want to untangle his arms but did so anyways. It seemed as though Suzaku had been awaiting the chance to see his homeland again.

As they disembarked, the group was split into three seperate ones, all led by Elevens. lelouch didn't seem pleased to find that his life was now entrusted with a being of lower status. Why not a Britannian Leaders? At least his own people had a proper accent. The elevens couldn't speak english well. Suzaku was proof enough. And now this tour guide?

"Welcome to our home." He tried to say, the accent thick. "Heree, we Elevens have developed over time into Honorary Britannians. But still, there are sections of our beautiful country that flow with the time of the Japanese."

"Mister Ohgi." Lelouch snapped, standing firm with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed deviously against his chest. "If you dare harm us in any way, my father will have your head."

The other Britannian children looked between the two, loving the tension between the two worlds. However, instead of trying to defend himself or calm the prince down, the tour guide simply responded, "Yes, your highness."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. Something was strange...

"Neh Neh Lelouch-sama." muttered one of the other kids. "Are you going to control the Elevens one day as their leader?"

The 14-year-old smirked. "I should. It would probably do them well." Then, with that, he looked back up towards Ohgi. "Why havent we begun our tour yet?"

In total, there were three nights worth. The first night occured in the plane. The second would take place in an eleven resort which was rumored to have no tv or internet service. The third night would take place in a Britannian Embassy, reminding the children of the luxories that came with their blood. The next day, they would be taking the fastest plane which would get them home in a matter of hours.

"Yes. Let's begin."

Via the Narita Express, it took them close to an hour to arrive in Tokyo Station. Once there, the children split up, looking for lunch. Most stopped at the Sushi Bar, including Lelouch.

"You there," he called to the chef. "I want caviar and calamari and make sure my sword fish is cooked thoroughly or I'll cook your face."

Suzaku sighed. "Master Lelouch. You don't tell him what you want. He makes the sushi and you pick whatever looks apitizing. The color of the plate is the price... Also Sushi is raw fish."

They left. Later, they found a small shop on one of the station platforms and went in, buying two chilled sandwiches. In english was written Sasahachi and above it was hirigana which spelled out Tonkatsu. The wrapping was a golden color against white. The sandwhich was two rice patties covered by seaweed. A large slice of fish sat between the two and was seasoned with a foreign yellow vegetable which looked similar to banana peppers but tasted more like cucumbers marinated in vinegar sauce.

Once everybody was well fed, Ohgi took them on the BR train system out to Mitaka, a little city full of shops; one of the few which retained it's original Japanese culture.

During the day, it seemed so small and uncrowded. Wires practically hid the skies. The city was almost like a ghetto compared to the Britannian skyscrapers and marble buildings.

There was a green frog with a large red smile sitting on a platform in blue with white writing advertising something about a woman in red with a white fluffy tailand on the other side it says 'kusuri'. The floors were perfect grey square tiles while the main street was lined with lights and posters that are red and blue. There were many posters and vertical signs written mostly in kanji and katakana. Among the grey colored buildings was a single red building with horizontal grey lines running around the perimeter. Attatched was a red sign which says 'sumairu' with a smiling face at the bottom. There are bare and empty crooked trees lining the small roads. At the bottom of the tall building was a news and magazine stand. Next door was a KFC and across from it was a wine cellar next to a McDonalds. There were many clothing stores, all very small but cutely decorated. Caution cones around the bend and the group was immediately faced with a sign that was decorated with raw fish spread out across a vast space. Large power generators stand before what seemed to be a hospital.

N-E-O City Mitaka was a large sign to the right and just ahead was a giant leopard painted onto a green building. Even its shadow was painted on, really giving the cat a 3D look. There were many people riding bikes and propaganda on all poles. Turning to the left is a small convient store with a blue sign of a milk jug with the words 'Lawson Stations'. As Lelouch moved up towards the store, he looked inside, seeing it long deserted. Pink tinted advertisement layed across the floors along with broken glass shards. There was a machine with a filled out calender telling which days were available for what seemed to be a mueseum. He sighed, knowing that soon, all of Mitaka would see the fate of the small store if it did not soon come to find Britannian's greatness.

Night fell and the city came to life. Lights glowed multiple colors and people began showing up, running around and shopping. The group stopped in a 350 yen store, looking at all of the little junk it had to offer. One girl bought a pink tie and a cat figure clock. However, Lelouch found everything to be tacky and dismissed the idea of wasting his money here. The gaming store rang out loud music and smelled deeply of smoke. Heading towards the train station, the silver ramps even were tinted with a rainbow color. Something about the scene was somewhat soothing...

"Our hotel is in Maihama. Our mistress Kaori-san wishes for you to enjoy your stay within her household."

They all boarded the last train of the night, something else strange happening at the Shinjuku stop. A pink hairedstudent boarded the train, followed by one with lime-blonde hair. However, what was strange was that Ohgi not only recognized them, but began a polite conversation completely in Elevenese.

"Yes... he is here."

"Shall we proceed?"

"Wait... Not with another Japanese here."

Suzaku glowered, angered that his pressence was disrupting their 'incredibly important conversation'. However, he could really care less. It was probably some internal affair. it couldn't possibly be terrorists. At least not with Ohgi. He had to hae passed the Britannian test which was flawless.

Entering the Maihama station, the students got off the train, seeing fireworks shooting from a park next to them. The warning chime rang in the form of 'it's a small world', telling all passengers that the door would soon be closing. And as they left, it was clear that Maihama was a Disney Obsessed City. However, they moved the opposite direction from the Monorails and further into the country.

The home reminded Suzaku so much of his childhood. It was so big... so authentic. From the sliding, paper doors to the pillows that company sit upon; every twist and turn was the same. it was once upon a time, his home.

The shack in which he used to sleep was replaced with a small rice feild. The place his father slept, now a master suite suited to fit dozens. The place which his father had died, covered by a large rug facing small, black and white television.

He felt sick as if he were about to pass out. Then, looking towards Lelouch, he did.

_Yep :3 Sorry if this chapter was kind of long and boring. I wanted to be able to share my experiences about beng in Japan with the readers :3 It was so much fun, probably the best time in my life. And if it was strange that Maihama was disney obsessed, it's only because Tokyo Disney and Tokyo DisneySea. lol but if you're curious about the train melody for Maihama, they have it on youtube. Just look up Maihama Station Melody. The screen is all black :3_

_Well time to go about with the daily life -.- I hope that you enjoyed this though and to see some of my videos of japan, my channel is HoneyFlavoredPocky. I just need to start uploading the last few before I lose them all on my computer -.- Ja ne!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	6. Day Three

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I still don't own -.- What if the creator of Code Geass was to make a fanfiction? Would he need a disclaimer too? _

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the last chapter. Clearly it was a mistake because only one person has responded. Perhaps it was just too long or too detailed or detailed in the wrong manner? Who knows... but hopefully I don't make that mistake again with this chapter :3_

* * *

**But little did I know what was to come**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

The next morning, they woke and were immediatly shipped towards the train station which was already crowded with Disney Fans all running about wearing clip on ears and tigger tails. However, they managed to get onto the train and began heading out and towards Shimbashi. Once there, they were crowded towards the Tokyo Tower, passing through a fesitval of the Sakura blossoming and a large temple. Once they arrived in the area, Suzaku was disapointed to find that half of the tower was missing. But what was to be expected?

They made their way through the main observatory, Lelouch being sure to make sure that everybody had known that he found Mt. Fuji first. Seeing Suzaku staring at it for a few minutes, the boy smirked, knowing that he had impressed the body guard with this trip by his power and strength.

"Aa.. Mt. Fuji?" Ohgi muttered, coming over towards them. "I see you have found it, Lelouch-sama. That is where we will be spending the evening."

"On a mountain?" Lelouch muttered sarcastically.

Ohgi looked towards the younger male. "No... In an Onsen."

Immediatly, the younger male turned away, his face bright red with embarrassment and mind thinking of the possibilities. Him and Suzaku...naked together in a hot bathe. He grinned at the idea, not daring to let the two see him.

"An Onsen..." muttered Suzaku. "Aren't those expensive?" However, he was ignored at the tour guide went to gather everybody up and heard them onto the bus which the three groups would be taking to the Onsen.

The trip was pretty long, in the kid's opinions. But Suzaku was deep in thought the entire time. He thought about gino and how much he would be really into the idea of being here in Area 11 with him. And going to an Onsen... what would Gino do if they both ended up in the bathe together and what would it lead to? The brunette felt his face heating up, imagining the blonde's lips against his own. His fingers touched against the pink flesh gently as he felt his stomach do flips.

Pulling out his cell phone, the boy flipped it open, looking down at the screen. He hadn't called... why not? Depressingly, the knight sent a text to the other.

**How are things going?**

What he had meant to text was why haven't you called me? But he was afraid that the other would find him annoying. Less than a moment later, the 18-year-old looked back down at his buzzing phone.

**Who is this!? oO**

Short and full laughs filled the bus as he couldn't stop himself. Lelouch looked up at the brunette with tears spilling gently from his eyes and tilted his head. "Wha-" However, Suzaku couldn't stop. Gino was just so...

**It's me, Suzaku, dummy. I'm heading into an Onsen so I might lose signal.**

**Aa! Suzaku! I miss you! When you get back, I have something to show you!**

**Show me? I have something to tell you too.**

**Well tell you. Hurry back before I get too bored!**

He hung up the phone, for they had arrived at the Onsen. Grinning softly, the brunette secretly knew his true feelings for Gino and couldn't wait until he got back. Feeling warmth within himself, they entered the Onsen. Once inside, all of the students were seperated between boy and girl and then sent to different bathes. There, they were instructed to undress and as Lelouch slowly dipped into the water, he looked back up towards Suzaku.

"Get in." he muttered.

"I don't much like Onsen. Plus, it would be safer for you if I remained out here."

"I told you to get in."

Suzaku sighed, giving in to the Prince's orders. However, before he could give a verbal agreeance, the wall blew in.

* * *

_Yep... so hopefully that was a bit better than the last chapter. Once again i apologize for any grammer mistakes or any annoyances I cause T T I'm trying to make this work out but honestly I know that after the next three chapters, I won't know what to do. So it will be then that I will really need your advice -.- Maybe not, I have an idea for the fourth chapter out :3 Yep. Got it -.- But now for Fifth and anything past that. _

_Well it's about 10. I'm going to try to work on the next chapter but I might not finish it. Many apologies again -.- I really feel as though I have failed you guys._

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	7. Terrorist Attack

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: hmm I own something better :P I own a mind being random_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Yep. Getting closer now. Just to make this chapter ACTION PACKED! +spazz+_

* * *

**It all happened so fast... would I even have the chance to show him how I felt?**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

Rubble flew through the room, hitting a few students but mostly floating into the water. Instantly, men and women in black suits and visors rushed forward, being followed shortly after by a man in a mask and a woman who's pink hair flushed from beneath the hat. Ohgi stood, drawing a knife from his pocket and rushing towards the young prince.

Lelouch squeaked in fear, falling back as he noticed that they were surrounded by terrorists from all sides. Police rushed into the room, beginning to fight against the blue suited people while the one in the mask pointed straight at the child of royalty.

Suzaku was quick to move in the way, drawing his gun and firing it at the masked one. The facade of metal snapped, chipping away near the middle, blood dribbling from the wound. Whoever was behind it seemed to hurt very little as they were slow to move to the neck, undoing the mask and pulling it off. A large flow of blonde hair pushing forward and falling against the back. Her eyes lingered against Lelouch's, lips whispering gentle, inaudible words.

"Onnanoko?" muttered Suzaku, staring at the woman and realizing that she had been on the train the night before. However, the pink haired one caught his eye as she rushed away from the scene, returning moments later within a red Guren. Stepping back, he ordered Lelouch to go with the police as he borrowed a knightmare, quickly figuring how to use every part to the greatest advantage.

Lelouch whimpered, moving out of the room with the other children who all hid within the basement, waiting in the strange quietness for some sign of who won.

Suzaku rushed forward, lunging towards the Guren. She was the only knightmare so he had no one else to think of. She was quick to draw back, side stepping him and attempting to stab the cockpit through with a sword. However, he managed to get the knightmare to jump up and back, creating distance between the two. Then, he lunged again, taking hold of the other's head and beginning to crush it as to destroy her vision.

She too did the same, raising an arm to land on his own head. However, electricity began coursing through the other and he found himself crying out in pain. Being stuck in this pitiful excuse of a Lancelot-wannabe, Suzaku found himself wondering, what if he were to die right here? Would Lelouch survive? Would he ruin his already fragile name and the idea of Honorary Britannians? Would Gino be okay?

Suddenly, he found the courage and strength to fight once again as he lunged forward, grabbing the other by both the head and the cockpit, stripping the top off in attempt to wound her. But now, the pink haired woman could see more clearly, a dangerous mistake. As she lunged forward, Suzaku stepped back, right into the burning waters.

The knightmare frame stopped, becoming a dark black color and Suzaku tried to press the emergency escape. It was no use... he was trapped and without power. Uneasy moments passed by before finally...

Light suddenly fludded through the being as Suzaku cried out, clawing at the walls, feeling electricity flow through his body. And then with a moan of pain, he passed out.

Lelouch cried out, looking up towards the green haired woman who now pointed a gun at him. However, he saw many memories flooding through his head. Ones of his sister, the little servants at the castle, of his dearly deceased mother. And the blonde dropped her gun, glowering at him.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia. Perhaps you will not be so much of a threat after all." Then, she moved away. Lelouch cried out, shaking in fear as he heard footsteps move from the building, two voices talking about how the prince was suppossedly dead. Then, they began to head down the stairs.

The children coward, holdng tightly to eachother until...

The door opened, revealing the police. "The black knights are gone. Please come out so that we make take note of those who are still with us." And as they slowly moved out, lelouch turned towards the bathe, finding a group of doctors removing a body from the knightmare within.

There was Suzaku. Passed out and blood flowing like tears from his eyes...

* * *

_Why did C.C. walk away? oO I'm not really sure. I think it's just because she's so fond of Marianne and didn't want to kill her child. And why is she Zero? -.- I don't know that either. Maybe Karin ended up running into her instead of Lelouch :P. But I hope that this chapter was just as interesting as the other. _

_Now I am going to bed because I don't have the strenth to continue for the night -.- Sorry. Good night and sweet dreams. Be safe._

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	8. The Hospital

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I own the ability to write about the story and then tell others that I don't actually own the series :P_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Wow I'm so happy with the reactions of the readers! :3 +smiles+ I hope that I don't fail anyone. Just incase nobody reads the author's note, this is one of the two (so far) M rated chapters so I willl make a summary of it in the next chapter for those who don't like lemon yaoi._

* * *

**And finally, my time was here**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

Suzaku was rushed to the hospital, Lelouch going with him while the other students went onto the hotel they were originally suppossed to be in that night. They would be shiped back as soon as possible for the sake of mental health. But Lelouch was more interested in being with the body guard. He would take the original plane back, even if it did only cause more trouble.

Knocking on the door, the boy moved into the room, immediatly looking to the left to find Suzaku sitting upright in his bed, seemingly mentally dead. He was dressed in a white gown and there were bandages wrapped around his hand and his eyes.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch muttered. The knight jumped, obviously shocked by the other's pressence. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked softly, moving over to the other's bed side. He knew exactly what was wrong... but itwas already hard enough remembering Nunally's day of blindness which never ended. He didn't want to see the same with Suzaku.

"I-I can't see." stuttered the older male, clutching to the bed with his only good hand in anger. Lelouch flinched, not wanting to hear it nor see it as he finally found the papers describing the battle. Two broken ribs, a fractured hand and eye sight lost...

"You better start seeing again." muttered Lelouch, putting down the clip board. "It says that it's just all psychological." He knew it wasn't...

Suzaku turned his head up towards where the voice was, muttering a soft 'thank you'. Lelouch stayed in the room, having put Suzaku's phone on silent after seeing that texts from Gino were coming in like a blizzard in Alaska. He had been sure to be careful not to make any sounds showing his true disposition. And finally night came about.

"Shouldn't you be going to the hotel?" Suzaku asked, not even sure if the other was still in the room.

Lelouch turned towards him. "I will... I just want to do something first."

"Do something?" Those two words were the invitation he was looking for as Lelouch locked the door, turning out the lights and moving over towards Suzaku.

"You saved me." he muttered softly. Before Suzaku could reply that it was his job, Lelouch added, "That just proves that you really do love me." Then, crawling onto the bed, the fourteeen year old leaned forward. "Right, Suzaku?"

Their lips meant gently, Suzaku lost to the sight of whether or not it really was Lelouch over top of him. But then, Lelouch's cold fingers dipped beneath the hospital robe, gently touching the other's chest. Suzaku flinched, but Lelouch kept him from pulling away, pushing their lips together so that the other's head was against the wall.

Slowly, he pulled the robe down as his eyes looked over the other's sculpted, tanned body. It was so beautiful... much more than any body he could have imagined. The fingers ran gently over the nipples and down to the navel, tracing the outline of the muscle pacs. Then, his hand ran over the waist band next.

"Master Lelouch." muttered Suzaku in protest. However, Lelouch stopped him with another kiss, slipping his toungue into the older male's mouth and running it over the wet muscle. He too closed his eyes as he gently landed on the extension, beginning to rub and massage it. Suzaku pulled his head back, moaning softly, eye brows furrowed.

Lelouch smirked, pulling the other's pants down and standing to begin to undo his own. He had never done this before, but he knew what to do. "Suzaku." he muttered, crawling back over the other. "I love you."

He had the other's chin in his hand before he pulled Suzaku forward and into another kiss. At the same time, the boy pushed down, big mistake. It hurt... he could feel his skin ripping from the thickness of the muscle as it continued to slide painfully into the other's prostate. Lelouch tossed his head back, emitting a yelp of pain louder than Suzaku's whimper. But it was already happening, too late to turn back.

He continue to raise and lower his body, moaning deeply as the speed began to pick up. Suzaku tried to remain motionless, however, his body was refusing as he felt pressure begin within his throbbing muscle. Lelouch slammed down hard so that the flesh met and now length was in the open. "I love you." he moaned again, leaning fowards and kissing Suzaku.

Continuing to lift and fall, moaning deeply into the kisses, his body both begging to stop and to keep going. Suzaku felt his face beginning to heat up as finally his body betrayed his mind. A hand landed against the other's arm, holding him as his hips began to thrust in and out of the younger male.

The room smelled of sweat and precum, the only sounds being of Suzaku's grunts, Lelouch's moans and whimpers and the rythymed beat of bodies slapping together, wet and sticky with precum.

"Lelouch..." muttered Suzaku, trying to warn the other. However, his lower body raised the other from the bed as he released into the prince, the pearly cum filling Lelouch's insides with heat and dripping from the hole. Lelouch collasped, clinging to Suzaku, both of them panting for breath.

"I love you, Suzaku." he muttered again, softly. His hand rested over the knight's chest as it finally all caught up to Suzaku... what he had done.

_Gino.._

* * *

_Yep. That was probably the more tame of the 2+ chapters that will be M rated so sorry if those who do like Lemon Yaoi were disapointed +sweatdrop+ But yeah -w- Nothing like writing a good, lemony chapter around 8 in the morning +more sweatdrops+ _

_Stay strong and once again thank you so much for continuing to read my chapters and enjoying them! It really means a lot to me!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	9. Return to Nothingness

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Alright so the summary. Basically Lelouch figured out that Suzaku was blinded when the eye was damaged and he took advantage of Suzaku's weakness and forced him. That's really all that happened just incase some people don't like that kind of stuff._

* * *

**But did it really work?**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

Things had become different after that night. No longer could Suzaku bring himself to be near the young prince without shudders running his spine. No longer could he pretend to smile or even seem to utter a single word. But Lelouch didn't seem to want to disapear and he made sure to remind Suzaku of everything. They held hands, Lelouch slept in Suzaku's lap, and he would occasionally tell Suzaku that he loved him and that he promised that their love would only increase when they returned to the castle. But Suzaku was afraid. He didn't want to return let alone to Gino who would...

What would Gino see of him now? Some sort of slut needing love even if it was from a child. No... it wasn't like that... But Lelouch would make it that way. Although his eyes were damaged, tears began to seep from them as he was led back onto the plane and sat back. His phone buzzed, indicating a text and before he could even touch it, he could feel the smooth plastic slip from his pocket and clatter on the floor. The prince now clung to him once again. "Don't worry, Mr Kururugi. I won't let him have you."

He found himself wondering what life would be like years from now and yet there was nothing. COuld it possibly be that without his ability to protect nor his ability to be loved by Gino, he would be nothing? The thought created a shudder which ran up his body, immediatly rewarded by the ignorant prince with a blanket. (and a crying stuartist who had not moved quick enough to retrieve the blanket). Lelouch's deep eyes ran up towards the other's blindfolded, grateful that he wouldn't have to hide this smile behind the facade of depression. He was glad that Suzaku had lost his eye sight. For now, that meant that he was his. "I love you, Suzaku."

The plane ride seemed to last a life time as the Japanese man secretly wished that it would end. Not just the ride but his life as well. No longer could he see what he fought for nor create the desire to continue on. With each short trip to the bathroom (as decreed by the Prince that he could not take any longer thann 86 seconds), he found himself wondering if he too could be flushed down the toilet and if so, what would happen from there. He would die of course... but wasn't he already dead. What man without a purpose nor desire to live call themseleves anything but dead?

Suzaku could feel the plane land and no sooner than had he begun to calm down did his heart race again. He would be seeing Gino soon and what would happen if the blonde ever learned of what happened? Would he disapear forever, leaving Suzaku once again in the darkness of his blindness? Or perhaps he would feel disgusted but not say anything about it? Would the latter be worse? Or would the other way around? Would he even want either of those? Perhaps he could go so far as to fake it or to lie.

Stepping down from the plane, the smell of Britannian purfumes and cedar canes steamed into his nose, causing an instant regret for leaving the home which smelled of meatbuns and sakura blossoms. No longer would it matter though with the way the guard was thinking. He would be shipped away once the emporer of holy Brittania learned of his new disability. Annother depressing sigh excaped the boy's lips, his empty eyes closing gently, halfway wishing that they could remain that way forever.

No sooner than the jet lag had worn off did the man find himself once again in the clutches of the young prince. "Come. There's so much to-"

"Suzaku!"

_Gino..._

* * *

_Wow I am so sorry that took so long to upload. I don't even know how to describe the past few months. Like I have been super depressed whenever in the house to the point where I'll just sleep or cry or hide or something. But whenever I'm online, it's just for mi amor, Jakii and then I'm so happy and cling to her and forget about the story. I'm so blessed to have her in my life. +grins+ oO although I guess that what I had just said makes it less of a blessing for the fanfiction readers. But if it helps at all, I got to meet her in Disney and now life's so beautiful! And it's probably because of that (or my avoiding essays and midterms) that made me make this chapter. but sorry that it's not very um... cliff hangery. But I am so tired right now so I'm heading to bed. best of health and god's blessings!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	10. Demons and Angels

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Alright so the summary. Basically Lelouch figured out that Suzaku was blinded when the eye was damaged and he took advantage of Suzaku's weakness and forced him. That's really all that happened just incase some people don't like that kind of stuff._

* * *

**Why does he look away...?**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

"Suzaku!" The blonde rushed forward, smiling as his golden locks sprung in the air, bouncing like his personality; excited, loving and fun. Lelouch's cold eyes landed on the knight, however this failed to stop his consitant pace towards the brunette. "Suzaku, I've missed you."

The blind man looked aimlessly at the nothingness, the voice strong and yet probably the most frightening thing he could have ever heard. Here was the one he trully loved face to face with the demonic prince with a crippled lover directly in the center of this love arrow. His heart pounded quicker, face perspiring and ears filling with a high frequency before finally...

"Suzaku!" shouted Lelouch. "Get back here!"

However, he kept running. Afraid and shakey, the blind adult couldn't turn back... he had to run! He had to...

"Suzaku-san?"

He stopped. "Nunally-sama?"

She smiles, her wheelchair moving towards him. "Welcome back. Is Onii-sama alright?"

He couldn't help but smile at the crippled girl's kind and gentle words. "Of course, Nunally-sama. He had a great time."

"And are you okay, Suzaku-san?" Her question seemed so hard to answer. He wanted to tell her that he was and that he had come back without causing her any worry. But he didn't want to upset her. To lie to her. And she sensed it. "Let me see your face." she commanded gently.

He obeyed, carefully using his ears to sense where her limp body remained motionless, managing to stop just arm's reach from her. However, her experience with blindness was far beyond his own as she carefully and expertly rose her hands, cupping his cheeks, soft, angelic fingers running against his sides, up against the temples and slightly against his eyes. Then, she gasped, her fingers twinging slightly.

"It's okay, Nunally-sama," Suzaku muttered softly. However, her tears where audible, coming out in short sniffs as suddenly, she pulled him close, hugging him closely and crying softly into his shoulder.

"Suzaku." The order was clear, a dark growl. "Get your hands off my sister."

"Onii-sama.... Suzaku-san is..."

"Blind, I know. It was his mistake and he doesn't deserve your tears. Now Mister Suzaku I won't order you again. Back down!" The girl flinched from his angered tone.

And afraid of hurting Nunally with anymore of Lelouch's harsh words, Suzaku pulled back slowly and sadly, already missing the only comfort he had been offered. Without turning his head towards the young prince, Suzaku readied himself to be ordered again, knowing that it would only result in pain.

"Suzaku?" Gino's authoritative voice rang through his ears. "Our meeting is starting... Come on."

And for the second time that day, Suzaku felt saved as he nodded his head quickly, moving towards Gino from the sound of the savior's voice. "I'm sorry Lelouch-sama... I will have to speak with you later."

Then, with that the two men began to head towards the main hall, Gino's hand quietly creeping down to snatch Suzaku's, craddling it gently before the young and jealous prince.

* * *

_Alright! I have the inspiration! i have the time (not really) and I have nothing else that can keep me from finishing this tonight. Unless I get depressed again. I'll do my best!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	11. Secrets and Shadows

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Alright so the summary. Basically Lelouch figured out that Suzaku was blinded when the eye was damaged and he took advantage of Suzaku's weakness and forced him. That's really all that happened just incase some people don't like that kind of stuff._

* * *

**I have no further comments... only private thoughts....**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

...

Gino continued to lead Suzaku through the halls, having managed to confuse the brunette of their current locations.

"Gino, where are we?" Suzaku grumbled.

The blonde chuckled, suddenly pulling Suzaku against him, arm draped around the younger male's waist. "We are in the West Wing, Suzaku...Honestly you relied far too much on your...." He stopped, looking over at the blind male with repulsively agrevatted and pitied eyes. "What did he do to you?" The question was barely more than a whisper, soft, gentle... almost begging.

"It was my own fault.... I lost to the terrorists..."

But before he could say anymore, Gino's next words were barked, hoarse, reflecting the tears soon to spill from his eyes. "You should have let him die! He wasn't worth it!"

"Gino!"

But immediatly, he was silenced again by the feel of warm lips, a single gasp spilling from his lips as his thinner body was pulled up against the older males, craddled in his arms. Neck crooked back and lips crushed pleasantly against other's, Suzaku was caught in shock. But it was so wonderful... so pleasant... so....

it ended... painfully.... unwanted and rather cruelly... Gino had pulled away, leaving a dark, cold space where there had been nothing but warmth only moments before. Then, frozen tears landed against his shoulder. The blonde's head was resting against him, still crushing him in a tight embrace. "I couldn't live on... if something worse happened.... what if you had... had..."

"Oh... Gino..." Suzaku embraced the other man, smiling softly, feeling tears run down his own cheeks. "I shouldn't have worried you. I should hav-"

"I love you!" He kept cutting him off. "i really do. I've fallen in love with you, Suzaku!"

The newer knight shuddered pleasantly and leaned forward, holding him closer. "I love you too, Gino."

---

"Late?"

Gino laughed softly. "Sorry Anya. Suzaku is so totally unreliable."

The pink haired girl's eyes lifted towards Suzaku softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The brunette smiled softly. "it's fine... I won something in return."

---

The room was dark, empty and chilled....The dark purple eyes searched around the room, glowering violently. "Come out, C.C."

And as if like a servant, a woman dressed in white stepped out, her eyes frowning, creviced with her thin lips. "You called for us, Lelouch?"

The boy scowled. "I told you that I wasn't going to have any of my siblings with me."

"but you also ordered us to get you the knight."

"But you drew attention and now I have new body guards! You've pushed him more away!"

She smirked at him. "Whether he stayed with you or not was your fault; It was in your hands. We gave you the oppurtunity, Zero."

Lelouch glowered. "Well, I have a new target. Forget my family, for now.... I want the blonde dead!"

C.C.'s eyes glowered. "Mighty bossy. Why would the Black Knights entrust you now? After all, the only reason they follow you now is because-"

"I promised them land when I become Emporer!" He snapped angrily. "And if they don't get this done, then I swear I will put every one of their heads on the fujitive list!"

C.C. smirked. "You really are very interesting, lelouch. Consider it done but next time, don't yell at me." Then, she disapeared into the darkness, leaving the prince alone.

"..." _Lelouch-sama... is Zero?_

* * *

_Alright! Look I made a second part! There's only two more chapters left and I'm sorry! I lied T T There will not be another lemon yaoi chapter. I'm a bad person! But I am going to really finish this tonight and if I don't, I am so sorry!_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	12. Fear and Pride

_**Title**: Instant Gratification_  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

**Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.

_**Author's Note:** Alright so the summary. Basically Lelouch figured out that Suzaku was blinded when the eye was damaged and he took advantage of Suzaku's weakness and forced him. That's really all that happened just incase some people don't like that kind of stuff._

* * *

Gino reeled back, breaking into a sprint, rushing towards where he had left the blind one just moments before. Had he heard Lelouch right? Lelouch was Zero?! And he was planning on killing not only his family but also him? Slamming through the door, the blonde's eyes were wide. What had he done? Surely jealousy over Suzaku could have never brought him to want to kill those who oppose him wouldn't have done this? It could! It did! He had done it! And now his head was top on the list!

Slamming the door behind him, the male moved forward, punching his fist into the door. He was dead... He was dead... His love for Suzaku had resulted in his death.... Tossing and turning, he had collasped onto the bed, sighing violently, eyes squeezed shut. When was this going to happen!? Has it already happened? maybe it was too late... maybe he had already been murdered and this constant fear and terror was simply the result of hell? A soft sigh... he began to calm down, seeing Suzaku's smiling face.... his kind eyes... the same eyes that were dead now.... No. They were still kind. Because he was still Suzaku.

Sitting up, Gino checked his pulse. He was still alive. And there was still time. He sent off in another sprint, rushing to Suzaku's room, having left him there only an hour before. But hearing the young prince's words rushing through his head... over and over... how could one sink to such a low level.... He skidded to a stop, turning to look up at a balcony, afraid that there might be an assasinator just waiting... no... the east wing was always empty. It belonged to none of the royalty and this late at night? Everyone would be asleep....

Nobody would notice. He could flee the country. Hide... he could hide in China.... They were still free.... He could hide and change his name... dye his hair and buy colored contacts... Or he could fake his own death? That would work out better... Right? Wrong! Because he had just taken Suzaku as his own! He had claimed his love. It isn't love if he runs, right!?

"Suzaku?" he moaned frighteningly through the door. Pressing against him, the blonde had never thought that he could ever be this afraid... this scared of enemies. perhaps it was because he wasn't in his Knightmare... But he was still scared and he knew it.... The sound of a lamp breaking from the inside sent him into an even greater sense of panic. "Suzaku?"

"Coming." Suddenly, the door opened, causing Geno to stumble forward, looking at Suzaku.

"Are you okay?"

Suzaku looked up at him, already able to sense the foreign fear filtering through his voice, shivering and vibrating through the sound. "I just tripped. But... what is it?"

He looked around with paranoid eyes. "Let's.... let's talk in the west wing.... it's the safest place... for both of us."

"gino? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain it all... just please... trust me." Gino stared at Suzaku, convinced that he could tell.

"I trust you." And with that, the two bolted towards the safest room in the entire building, Gino leading the brunette carefully through the halls, making sure that the blind one wouldn't trip over anything, glad to have the rug muffling their panicked foot steps. And after what seemed like an eternity, the man finally pulled the younger male into the room, closing and locking the door.

"What's so urgent, Gino?" Suzaku mumbled, stumbling to find a chair and managing after several swipes of the hands.

The older one turned towards him, looking around for listening devices. "I was walking back to my room and heard screaming.... and Lelouch-sama was in a room talking to that girl... the one who is part of the Black Knights... and they were plotting against the royal family... but then he said... he said that he was going to kill.... kill me"

Suzaku's horror was clear. "He's going to kill you!?"

Gino nodded and muttered, "Yes. That's what he ordered... the Black Knights... under the name of Zero...."

"Oh my god." There was a long moment of silence. "This is all my fault... Gino.... because I was weak..."

The blonde snapped his head over at the other. "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku tilted his head down as if afraid to regain his vision and see Gino's stare. "When I was in the hospital... After the battle at the Onsen... Lelouch-sama had walked in and... well he took me...."

Gino's eyes widened in horror, his heart lurching twice as bad as it had once he had completated his own death. "H-he raped you!?"

Suzaku refused to answer in shame. All he could mutter was, "I'm sorry."

"No! You did nothing wrong! That was wrong of him!"

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't! Cut it out, Suzaku! I won't let him get away with this!"

Another long moment of silence.

"So what do we do?"

* * *

_I think it's going well Only one chapter left! i really hope that you guys like this.... +Is struggling+_

_-HoneyFlavoredPocky_


	13. Ending and Beginning

**_Title_**_: Instant Gratification _

**_Summary:_**_Lelouch Lamperouge is a young prince of Britannia in love with his sister's body guard, Suzaku. However, can he really find a way to take the knight of round for himself or will another man of competition get in his way? Yaoi. Rated M. LelouchxSuzakuxGino.  
_  
**_Disclaimer_**_: If I owned this anime, the new manga with Renya would be getting published a lot quicker!  
_

* * *

**It was at this point that I realized that he could never be mine because _he_ existed...**

Lelouch Vi Lamperouge, a 14 year old male, a junior high school third year within a Britannian school inside of it's home land. Born of royal blood, the boy remains within his family of stuck up, cold britannian heirs, unwilling to see the warmth of others around him. Everything is instant gratification as his endless pomegranite eyes are locked onto one person alone.

Kururugi Suzaku, 18 and a knight of rounds and the body guard of Nunally Vi Lamperouge, a crippled princess of Britannia. The boy remains at the same school of the two, always watching their backs but never bothering to learn anything except that perhaps, someday he would finally have the chance to protect himself and get what he needs to really live.

Gino Weinberg, 21 and a knight of three is the body guard for nobody. He is free to do as he wants in order to simply make the best of protection of the Holy Empire of Britannia. That and to get his daily fun from the eye candy Suzaku, his young apprentice. Born from a wealthy family, he doesn't have to try hard to make sure that he is the light of Suzaku's world.

…

"You go home," Gino mutters quietly, looking down, fists at his sides, clenched. "This is none of your concern."

"Gino! What are y-"

"Go home! Suzaku!" he screamed this time. "I don't want you to drag me down!"

The words were harsh, crisp… just as he had intended. Although he hoped for them to seem that way, his heart sunk viciously. What would Suzaku think of him? Would he think that he had grown tired of him? Or perhaps disgusted. Neither were true… what scared Gino more than anything, was bring more pain onto Suzaku. He would not be pulled into this battle… even if it meant they would never be.

"Gino," whispers Suzaku.

"I swear to god! If I have to look at you anymore I'm going to lose it, Suzaku! You…. You're… " He didn't want to finish it… any words would be more than he could handle. He didn't have to finish them though.

"So that's all I am to you!" Suzaku screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Nothing more than a toy! Something temporary to play with!"

"That's right."

There is silence, Suzaku's heart refusing to beat for a moment, jaw closing slowly, head thrusted down. "I… I see. Well then… I won't bother you." Shivering, the brunette bolted from the knight, body shaking in pain. What a jerk! How could he play with him for so long! How could he have taken it so far and made him… made him…

Gino watched the other run, eyes dimming to nothingness, a shiver running between his shoulder blades, realizing that for the first time in his life, he was alone. It was fine though… he would rather die than allow Suzaku to be put in harms way. There was no understanding Lelouch's thinking.

He left, heading straight towards his target. There would be no running and there would be no hiding. He would die tonight, with or without Lelouch's blood on his hands. He would never be able to convince the royal family though of his side… Lelouch was, after all, only a child. What child had the power to control an army… none the less the one that was destroying his own family? Impossible.

Each step clacked through the hallway, reminding him of the familiar sounds of boots, running, skipping, soaring through the air. The feel of his arms wrapped around Suzaku's body, the smell of his hair and the warmth of his voice. Each moment now meant more than the breathes he took and thinking back, the blonde found himself regretting having not cherished every moment to it's fullest.

Just a week ago, he was chasing down Suzaku through the ant-infested hills of the castle's gardens. And now… now everything had flipped. It was Suzaku running from him… Regret filled his heart, having wished he never said any of that. But his mind roared in pain, knowing that it was necessary.

"It's not my desires… but instead his safety."

"His safety, hm?" comes a grossly familiar voice. The blood is quick to draw his gun, shooting straight towards the young prince, knowing better than to wait. There is no success though, the green haired witch instantly between them, the bullet digging deep into her chest as she collapses, the young prince, emotionless and ruthless. "Did you intend to kill me?" He cooed, smirking lightly.

"That does seem to be the game we're now playing," Gino muttered quietly, gun still aimed towards him, nervous but strong.

The boy laughs. "very well then. Please consider me the winner then." His hand raises above his head, emitting a clear snap and before the blonde can shoot again, the ground begins to shake.

_Impossible_, Gino thinks, seeing the ground beginning to open, revealing what seemed to be an endless pit beneath. When did they ever find the time to build such a contraption? Bolting towards the sole door, Lelouch's laughs echoed through the room, almost more painful than the sudden fear that this may be the end. He lost. He lost everything and had nothing to gain. All of this time training, proved useless against the boy prince… and all of the time he spent socializing, no one would be there to save him… and the time he gave to make Suzaku fall in love with him… wasted.

Smashing into the door, he begins to shake the handle viciously, the hole in the floor getting wider and closer. _Damn! It's locked!_ Smashing his fists into the door, his eyes were squeezed shut, afraid to see his own last moments.

Lelouch's eyes lit up in enjoyment, watching the witch's body fall before taking hold of a rope from the ceiling. The bells begin to ring, echoing through the room, shaking the floor and the Prince laughs, rising and falling with each tone, his body weight continuing the streamed pitch. "Good bye, Gino," smirks the Prince, watching his footing just about to give out on him.

Gino pressed himself against the wall, seeing the window through the roof. Whatever it was attatched to, there were bound to be soldiers on the other side. But that one window… was probably his best chance. With the last piece of land available, the blonde jumps, fingers catching to the window seal, lifting up and pressing against it, looking for a second indent in the wall to hold on to.

The Prince's laughter stops, eyes watching the knight attempt to survive, expression clearly unsatisfied. Watching him jump up to the next ledge, his unbuckles a gun from his belt, pointing it straight towards the blond. "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, order you… Die." With that, the gun echos through the tower, shortly followed by Gino's echoed scream. "How fun!" the prince exclaims, seeing his victim still hanging by one arm, the other bleeding profusely. "Target practice." He smirks.

Gino shuts his eyes, knowing that he no longer has the strength to withstand another gun shot, his fingers slipping and whispers, " I'm sorry… Suzaku…" With that, his hand gives out, body falling, brick flying where the prince's second bullet landed where he was just a moment ago. It wouldn't matter now… falling.

"Gino!" cries out a familiar voice and suddenly, he finds himself halted, hanging by one hand from a familiar brunette.

"Suzaku…."

"Suzaku! I command you to release him!" Lelouch practically screams across the area, narrowing his eyes viciously.

"Just do it, Suzaku!" came Gino's voice, stained with tears. "I won't let you take your downfall with me!" He could never let Suzaku's life be judged by his own misfortune.

"Why not?" Suzaku smiles. Gino's eyes widen, looking up at him and shivers. "Going anywhere with you is half the fun… even if it is a trip to hell."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screams. "Release him now!"

Shaking his head, the blinded continues to hold the blonde above his imminent death hole, head raised towards Lelouch. "You have become corrupt, Lelouch-sama. I will no longer listen to your orders."

"Then you shall both die!" The child cries out, aiming his gun. A single shot is fire, a body falling down, deep into the unknown darkness.

Gino shivers, looking up at Suzaku, clinging to his left arm, the other, a gun pointed towards the rope where the prince had been just before falling. "S-suzaku."

"I did what I had to," the Knight whispered, pulling Gino up and through the door he had come through. "Now, I will pay the price."

"No!" Gino objected, clinging to him. "I just got you back… don't leave me again!"

"I just kil-"

"I love you!" he cries, clinging tightly to Suzaku. "I love you so much! Please don't leave me again!"

There is a moment of silence, of uncertainty towards the future, Suzaku, silent, arm shaking weakly and Gino, clinging to him like a child.

"Then we'll run," Suzaku whispers. "We'll spend the rest of our mortal lives together running from the past and the danger it harbors… agreed?"

A faint smile enters the blonde's lips, looking up at him, leaning up and kissing him lightly, clinging to his hands softly. "Agreed."

* * *

**O.O I did it! I finally wrote it! O_O *finally understands how a writer feels with that manuscript that was never finished* All it took was like what a year? XD And seeing like 50 alerts on it. I reallllllyyy hope that this was worth the wait! Thank you for being such amazing and dedicated readers and reviewers! **


	14. Authoress Note

Just to let everyone know-

I am very sorry for disapointing everyone with the first ending and I pray this second ending- while as depressing and not SuzakuxLelouch ((my favourite pairing ever)) as it is- will satisfy anyone and everyone that has read to the end. A lot of things have changed in life; I'm 1 year down the road, maybe 2. And everything's a 180. I came onto my fanfiction to write a Strawberry Panic! fanfiction about Amane's struggles with being in the military while her female lover remains a civilian on the other side of the world, and I noticed this story. I was about to delete it but decided to give the last two chapters a read through to see if I could get my brain to work.

It didn't. My brain was fried. It is 3 in the morning here and I am 30 weeks into a 47 week course to become fluent in a foreign language (seems impossible if you don't live in the country and it feels pretty impossible too. But I'm doing pretty well in the class ^ ^ 17 more weeks and I'll be a linguist. I'm so excited for that. Unfortunatly, I didn't see my target language as an accepted language on fanfiction so I'm pretty sure I won't be translating any of these strories into it. XD) But to get back to the point! My brain was fried and I couldn't remember how it ended.

All I could remember was scorn.

Lot's of _cold _scorn.

And so I was going to give up but then i responded to my own story with Gino telling Suzaku to go home. Which I mean honestly? The castle is his home. Surely there was a better way to put that (Don't call me sherley). And it all came out. But the moment Lelouch was nearing his end I was like a cat, hissing. i seriously didn't want to write it. Suzaku should have dropped Gino's ass, gotten some shinigami eyes or something and moved on and punished Lelouch for everything he did XD. You see in the military, yaoi is highly frowned upon. Infact I just watched my very first yaoi, Junjo Romantica, in the last 10 months. And I was very satisfied. So there.

But yeah! I'm a SuzaLulu Person. So I don't really know what in the world I was thinking when I threw Gino in there. o.o I think it might have been brain washing! My sister's a huge GinoxSuzaku fan OoO I was brainwashed ... even though I told my recruiter I never have been. _._:

So yeah. Thank you again to everyone who read the entire way. I pray it didn't disapoint you. If I can get 20 people to make a review that has the phrase 'Sato is the most common Japanese name' in it, I will write a damn good SuzaLulu. I swear. :3 Until then I wish everyone health and happiness! I'm out of my slump permanently so feel free to have expectations again XD I will not disatisfy! ((also I apologize. the language i'm learning in english goes 'I went to the blue school building today' and in my language goes 'today to building of school of blue i went' XDXDXD so my english is suffering. SUFFERING I SAY! S**UFFFEEERRRRINNNNGGGG**!))

Good night!


	15. For Those Who May Take Interest

**Update:**

**1. Because I'm not really a GinoSuza fan and an absolute SuzaLulu fanatic, I wrote a new fanfiction called 'Second Chance' about Suzaku's regret with his decision of killing Lelouch (end of season two) and after 5 years, a mysterious C.C. beckons him to the world of C for a second chance. **

**2. I'm currently in the process of writing another Code Geass fanfiction called 'Trapped from Within'. This one takes place during the battle where Suzaku is revealed to be the Pilot of the Lancelot and in response, the Black Knights decide that Zero's not doing so well (hence the laughing and panicking in his Knightmare Cockpit) and take some action of their own, capturing two people that Suzaku love and using them as hostages. Did I mention those people are Nunally and Lelouch?**

**Anyways! :D Thanks for checking in here again :D I'm so happy with the success of this fanfiction and I hope that maybe you'll enjoy some of the other fanfictions I've put together! ~smile~ Have an awesome day and Happy Holidays 2011!**

**~HoneyFlavoredPocky**


End file.
